Currently, the telescope is widely used in a variety of occasions which require the observation of long-distance objects. Its working principle is: by means of the magnification role of optical system, it can efficiently extend the human vision scope, so the naked eye can easily see things which are difficult to be observed at a distant place. For most astronomy enthusiasts, the astronomical telescope has become the necessary instrument to observe even the interstellar space. The astronomical telescopes on current markets usually adopt a vertical pipe rack structure, which means that, when used, the telescope tube should be plugged on the tripod for installation. Because the astronomical telescope usually involves outdoor application, the telescope tube and tripod will be separately packed in a package box in order to facilitate the carrying, and taken again from this box for assembly. This design is not only inconvenient for both carrying and movement, but also lacks overall protection for the telescope tube, which makes it difficult to meet the application demands.